robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Guidelines
The ROBLOXian Aviation Wiki has guidelines to maintain order and relevance of information. ''' #You are encouraged to read these guidelines, as we will '''not '''tolerate excuses stating you hate the guidelines, you haven't read the guidelines, or that you don't know where to find the guidelines. General Notes This Wiki is meant to be '''factual and take an encyclopaedic tone so proper grammar and spelling is a must - Both British and American spellings are accepted however British is preferred if you are capable of both. #Write in the Third Person (avoid pronouns like "We", "I", etc) #'DO NOT' use the abbreviation form of words (don't, can't) #'Opinions are not tolerated. Any voice must be neutral and not representative of groups.' #'NO '''advertising on the article page - this means the avoidance of terms such as "''Join Today", "Growing", etc. #When writting articles, avoid using terms related to finance and economy (e.g, Airline suffered an economic depression early that year) for ROBLOX groups do not run on money, and groups do not become 'bankrupt' as a result. #You may post any links other than a ROBLOX link, however, you are not allowed to make a link to an inaproppriate website or a page with inaproppriate content. Moderators are not your English teachers. #Your presence on the Wiki is based on the assumption that you are mature, unbiased and capable of speaking proper English, be it American or British English. #Minor grammatical errors will not be strictly enforced, however DO NOT 'use grammar that depicts yourself as a troll or someone annoying, as seen in the table below: Article Format 'Airlines Before you begin, your airline will only be recognized on the Wiki if it meets the following criteria: #You must have a DECENT livery and branding that does not appear as an eyesore to others. #'AT LEAST ONE' airport where flights are held. #'NO' exploited models should be seen on the page; be it an image or link. #'AVOID' displaying images of crashed flights, whether it is your airline's or another airline's; wouldn't that be embarassing to publicly display? Any airline crash is a massive blow to the airline's reputation in safety and trust. #'NO' bashing or criticizing of a specific airline or person on the page. (instant ban) #*ex: "We are better than Airline X! Their flights cost too much!" #*The same rule applies to images of crashed aircraft belonging to an airline other than the one on the page. #'NO '''air force groups, war groups, or country-clan groups. #The airline must have a '''member count of 10 or above'. If it used to exist, it should at least used to have 20 or above at one point. #The airline MUST EXIST, '''or at least '''USED TO EXIST. #The article MUST 'contain the following information regarding your airline: #*'General Information - 'Location of airline (Europe, Asia, Fictional...) , type of airline (charter, low-cost etc.) #*'History '- A full history is not recquired, especially if you are unable to document it. #*'Fleet ' #*'Destinations #*'Images '- High quality images are recommended. #You may optionally '''use Template:InfoboxAirlines instead of the table if you wish to. #You may state your airline's IATA / ICAO code. #*Since there are airlines on ROBLOX not based on real ones, you may make your own codes. #*See conventions [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airline_codes '''here.] 'Airports' Before you begin, your airport will only be recognized on the Wiki if it meets the following criteria: #Your airport must be of DECENT 'design that does not appear as an eyesore to others. #'NO 'exploited or free model (entire airport) airports allowed. #'NO 'bashing or criticizing of a specific airport or person on the page. ''(instant ban) #*ex: "Our airport is better than Airport X! Their airport is ugly compared to ours!" #'''NO air force bases or military airfields. #The airport MUST EXIST or at least USED TO EXIST. #The article MUST 'contain the following information: ##'Operators ##'Runway length and orientation (optional)' ##'Airport IATA / ICAO code ''(optional) ##*Since there are airports on ROBLOX not based on real ones, you may make your own codes. ##*See conventions here. #You may optionally 'use Template:InfoboxAirports instead of the table if you wish to. #Airports not associated with airline operations may be added, but must follow Airport Articles rule #4. Status On the list of airports and the list of airlines on this wiki, there are statuses assigned to each airline or airport depending on it's current state. *If you are unsure of the airline's or airport's status among the lists below, you may label the status as '?'. *There will be no action carried out for lacking a status on articles. Airlines Airports Behaviour #Be nice to others on the Wiki. We do '''NOT '''tolerate unfriendly behavior, especially towards administrators. ''(instant ban) #'''You MAY add images if they are relevant and of decent visual standard. Please post a note after you upload it stating its purpose. #'You MAY '''correct wrong information in the rare possible case of that occuring. #*We recommend to confirm if the information you will place/modify on a page is correct before modifying the page. #'Do NOT''' start any flame war or highly sensitive political, religious, or philosophical discussions. #'NO' threatening to hack a user or website, or threatening to cause harm to anyone. (instant infinite ban) #'NO' vandalizing of pages, whether it is your own page, or another person's page. (instant ban) #'NO '''erasing the entire content of the page. ''(instant ban) #'NO' counter-productive edits on others' pages. #'NO' making of pages with the purpose of bashing a person, airport, or an airline. (instant ban) #'NO '''irrelevant contributions to any pages. #'NO uploading of inaproppriate images. Warnings If a page or a user violates certain guidelines, action will be taken on the page or user. Warnings will be given depending on the damage done. #'''First Offence #*Warning to 7 day ban #'Second Offence' #*7 day ban to 1 month ban #'Third Offence' #*1 month ban to 6 month ban #'Fourth Offence' #*6 month ban to 1 year ban #'Fifth Offence' #*1 year ban to infinite ban If the damage done is quite severe, warnings may not be given, and an infinite ban can be done. Anything else? If you want to suggest a rule or remove a rule, or problems in understanding the rules, feel free to contact an administrator.